


Senior Season

by eddmbarr



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddmbarr/pseuds/eddmbarr
Summary: Kevin has been absent from school on and off for a few weeks, Edd offers to help him catch up.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Kevedd, Kevin/Edd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or any of the characters portrayed in the story. Ed, Edd, N Eddy, and all characters belong to Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network ©.)

(Kevin's P.O.V.)   
I wasn’t paying attention to what the teacher was saying, with 5 minutes left of class there wasn’t a point. I tapped my mechanical pencil on the desk, a habit of ADHD I have. Looking at my worksheet I realized I jotted down the words “test Thursday” all over the page. "Maybe I can just redo it for homework." I thought out-loud as the bell rang.

While packing my bag the teacher called for me. I went to her desk after the rest of the students had already gone. “You called my name?" I questioned confused about what I had done.   
“I wanted to talk about your grade in my class, you need to bring it up to continue playing baseball."   
I clench my jaw. 

"I don't understand what you want me to do, I complete all the work yet I still have a D!" I exclaimed, irritated.   
“It’s because of your absences, if you did the late work when you got back then your grade wouldn’t be suffering. I’d think it would be best for you to get a tutor if you don’t understand the assignments.” 

"I can't do that, what about my reputation and practice?"   
She sighed. “Really Kevin? You do realize that in the real world none of that matters-“  
“it may not then but we’re in the present not the future. Can I have a pass now?”  
The teacher starts to write a pass.   
“Just think about it.”

(Edd's P.O.V.)   
I place my bag down, sitting next to Eddy. 

”Salutations Eddy, how are you today?"

“Tired.”   
Eddy then rests his head on the table.   
I take my textbook out and flip to the lesson.  
Nazz turned toward us.  
"Hey Edd, how was your day yesterday?" I smile. "It was splendid, I deep cleaned everything in the house!"   
Eddy looked up, annoyed.   
“You say that everyday!"   
Nazz rolled her eyes. 

"Just because Edd has a very organized life, does not mean you can be rude about it."   
Eddy huffed.  
"So how was that party last night? I saw it on your private snapchat story."  
Before Nazz can reply, Kevin comes in, late. Kevin takes his seat, next to Nazz. I glance at Kevin who seems upset. "Pardon me for asking, but are you doing alright today Kevin?"   
Eddy rolled his eyes.   
“Of course you would ask Kevin, instead of your own best friend."   
I can feel Nazz kick Eddy in the leg. 

Kevin sighed.   
“I'm alright Double Dweeb, I’ve been sick on and off for a few weeks and my teacher is being a bitch about my grades, saying I should get a dumb tutor."   
I smiled.   
"I was starting to wonder why you've been exceedingly absent lately, do you need help in finishing the late work?”  
Nazz smirked.  
“I think that would be a marvelous idea Double D!"   
Kevin sighed.   
“I’ll think about it."   
The bell rings and I feel Kevin's eyes on me.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kevin's P.O.V.)  
Occasionally I wonder what it would be like for there to be an "us" for Edd and I.  
A relationship not judged by other people. But that would never be possible no one can ever know I’m gay, we’re from two different worlds anyway. I glanced up from my paper as Edd is packing his bag, heading out of class.  
“Hey Double Dork, thanks for the help or whatever."  
Edd looked at me and smiled.  
"Of course Kevin, It's a pleasure to help you, almost every day."  
Eddy snickers. 

I blushed.  
“Was that some kind of joke? I didn't know you had it in you Dweeb."  
"Why of course I do, it is highly unlikely that someone would not."  
Eddy frowns.  
"Never mind not funny anymore."  
I jabbed Eddy in the ribs lightly.  
"We all know it's because you can't understand what he means."  
Eddy glared.  
"Look who’s talking, you can't even do the work-“  
Nazz frowns.  
“Both of you stop, you have equally good qualities."

I laughed.  
“You have to say that, you're dating the dumbass."  
Eddy puts his arms around Nazz.  
“I know you're just jealous Shovel Chin."  
Nazz laughed.  
“Sure I am.”

We split up and go our separate ways for lunch. That's just how it is and always will be. Nazz looked at me. "So are you going to tell him ever? You've been like this for almost two years now."  
I looked at her and frown.  
“You know that's not how it works, plus I could get any girl I want so there's no need."  
She sighed and sat down.  
“Just trying to help. 

(Edd's P.O.V.)  
I see Nazz waiting at my locker after 7th block.  
"Today has been so long and I have so much work to do."  
I shrugged.  
“I finished all of my work in class, all I have to do now is study and clean when I get home." 

As I put my textbooks away I hear Kevin's voice from behind me.  
"Hey Double Dweeb, I thought about what you said and I think tutoring would be good for me."  
I turned and faced Kevin.  
“Okay that sounds good, just give me time to clean and study when I get home."  
Kevin walked a bit then looked back.  
“You coming?"  
I walked a bit behind Kevin.  
“So what time do you think you will get finished?"  
I matched Kevin’s pace.  
“I usually get finished round six."  
Kevin grinned.  
“Choice."  
We walked out the building, Kevin headed to his bike and I headed to Eddy, who is leaning against Nazz's car.  
“Hey Double D, you wanna ride with us today?" I looked away.  
"I think I'm going to walk home today since the weather is so lovely."  
Eddy sighed.  
"Okay, talk to you later."  
I waved and started the 5 minute walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kevin’s P.O.V.)  
I drove home as fast as I could, to make sure I had time to shower before I went to Edd’s. Walking into the living room, I heard the garage door close and my dad’s car start. 

“Thank god he’s leaving.”

I hopped into the shower, looking at the purple welt forming on my bicep. I lathered the welt with soap and water and I tensed up when it burned. 

“Fuck!” My eyes began to tear up.

I turned the water off, stepping out as I wrapped a towel around my waist, walking into my bedroom from the bathroom. I dried off, throwing the towel into my laundry basket. I found a clean white tee and basketball shorts, putting them on. 

Looking for my red baseball cap I noticed my phone began to buzz on my bed. I looked down and saw Nazz’s name flash across the screen. I found my cap, putting it on as I answered. I spoke to Nazz for a bit, afterwards I texted Double D to tell him I was heading over I put my iPhone in my pocket walking over to Double D’s house.

(Nazz’s P.O.V.)  
Me and Kevin try to call every day, but it was difficult for awhile after I moved to a different neighborhood.

“What’s up Nazz?”

I looked at my phone and smiled.   
“You heading over to Edds soon?”

He put his hat on. “Yeah I am about to head there now.”

I bit my lip. “Kevin tell me the real reason you weren’t at school this week, he didn’t hit you again did he?”

Kevin looked away, not responding. 

I sighed. “You know I’m here for you always but, I think we need to bring the police into this.”

“No we can’t do that, he’s my dad.”

“Kev-“

“I’m heading there now talk to you later.”

“Okay, text me when you’re done I guess.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you.” 

I remember last summer me and Kevin had just got back from the beach and Kevin’s dad began cooking dinner for us. 

“Did you see Edd with that guy, what if that’s his boyfriend?”

Kevin threw his hands in the air, and I laughed at Kevin. “Kevin relax, I’m pretty sure that’s Edd’s cousin Finn.”

Kevin huffed. “Bro I know I should have said something when I saw him at my work last week.”

I rolled my eyes. “You always say that Kev.”

“It’s not my fault, I can’t just tell my dad I like Edd.”

“What was that son?” We looked at the door.

His dad looked at me, faking a smile.

“Could you give us some privacy for a bit Nazz?”

”Of course, I think I’ll just go.”

“That would be best.” 

When I walked out of the house I could hear shouting and fighting. I wish I hadn’t left Kevin there. 

I blinked back tears. 

(Edds P.O.V.)  
I could hear knocking, thinking it was from the television I turned the volume down. More knocking. “Oh that must be Kevin!”   
I stood up making sure everything was cleaned. I walked to the foyer opening the front door.

Kevin stood there leaning against the wall.   
“What’s up Dweeb?”

“I’m doing well Kevin, come in.”

I moved out of the way and Kevin walked past me inside.

“Could you remove your shoes when you come in, just a habit.”

Kevin nodded and took his shoes off, setting them down on the tile.

“Eddy wasn’t kidding when he said your house was the nicest and cleanest.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

“Would you like something to drink? I have sparkling water and Orange juice.”

“Orange juice is cool.”

Kevin sat down at the bar stool as I poured our drinks, setting them on the bar counter.


End file.
